<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels in Glasses by kurthummel_fanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527142">Angels in Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummel_fanatic/pseuds/kurthummel_fanatic'>kurthummel_fanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Glasses, Jealous Sam Evans, Jealously, M/M, Sam Evans being in love with Kurt Hummel, completely adorable and unproblematic babies, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummel_fanatic/pseuds/kurthummel_fanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt is forced to wear glasses to school he is surpised by the positive reactions of his glee friends. But one reaction catches his attention, that of Sam Evans who is quick to notice the admiring looks being sent towards his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>disclaimer// I don't own Glee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angels in Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Evans was having one of the best days of his life and like most good things at the moment, it was all down to his gorgeous boyfriend. </p><p>Kurt had texted him that morning to wish him luck on his test, reminded him to please buy toner on his way back from school and also tell him that he loved him. It was moments like this that Sam questioned what he had managed to do in his past lives to gain such a loving boyfriend and also, whether he’d be able to replicate them to guarantee future Sam’s the same luxury.</p><p>The only downside so far had been the lack of said boyfriend when he entered the choir room that morning. Sam ignored the immediate worry and took to sit down beside Mike, who fist bumped him, before returning to his previous conversation with Artie about how Asians simply were the superior race.  </p><p>“Bro, since when do you wear glasses anyway?” A voice sounded from the door and the New Directions were immediately met with the always entertains sight of the two brothers walking along side one another. Finn’s arm wrapped protectively around the shorter one’s shoulders as he spoke.</p><p>“I’ve always worn contacts but I was in a rush this morning, thanks to someone hogging the bathroom for an hour.” The brunette boy replied.</p><p>“It’s not my fault my hair refused to work today!” If it had been anyone else to whine like that to Kurt, they probably would have been met with some form of scathing glare. But the glasz eyed beauty had always had a soft spot for the other boy, so the giant only received a mildly amused, but decidedly fond, eye roll in response.</p><p>“I don’t understand how it can’t work when all you do is wake up and run your fingers through it.” Kurt muttered, only receiving a soft ‘that takes precious time’ from the lanky giant as the two finally entered the room.</p><p>Sam was ready to greet his boyfriend enthusiastically when his eyes immediately travelled to where a pair of delicate, metallic black glasses were balanced on his nose. His brain seemed to go into overdrive at the sight, completely missing the raised eyebrow thrown his way as he continued to gape at the boy in front of him.</p><p>He only broke out of his world of fantasies when Puck’s voice rang out frown across the room.</p><p>“Woah dude, is anyone else like- finding this insanely attractive right now?” The mohawk teen said, eyes trained on the lithe figure of Sam’s boyfriend as the look on his face became almost predatory.</p><p>Several of the boys raised their hands as the girls exchanged surprised looks, a few of them also holding their hands up in the process. </p><p>“Okay! That’s enough ogling for one day. Thank you very much.” Sam hastily called out, crossing the room to drag Kurt towards their chair at the back of the choir room just as Mr. Shue chose to make his entrance.</p><p>Kurt chuckled at the fake blonde’s antics, leaning his body into the jock’s side and smiling when he felt the warm body relax completely. </p><p>“You gonna be wearing these more often?” Caught him off guard as he brought his eyes up to meet the gaze of his admiring boyfriend, who was staring at him as if he were some sort of rare artefact.</p><p>Sam took the time of the brunettes slight surprise to truly look at the glasses. The black metal seemed to contrast beautifully against his skin, making his now red cheeks stand out just that much more. He seemed more fragile now, cute and pure and Sam felt great satisfaction in knowing that it was only a cover for the true fire that Kurt carried with him everywhere he went.</p><p>His eyes seemed to glow from behind the frames, adding to the fierce edge of his jawline that only became more prominent with the new metal addition. He looked ethereal, practically angelic as he stared up at him and Sam resisted the urge to shiver at having the boy’s whole attention focused on him. </p><p>“I wasn’t planning on it but- do you really like them that much?” He asked softly, trying to avoid the teacher’s warning glance which was often thrown their way when they sat together. </p><p>“Oh trust me, it’s a lot more than just liking.” He chuckled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his angel’s parted lips, smiling when the blush only became darker. </p><p>“Well then maybe I will.” The happy smile that took over his face made Sam preen, glad he was able to make the boy happy, even if it was from just casual touches and scattered compliments. </p><p>“Good. Although I might have to drag you away from all of your other admirers.” His voice turned into more of a growl as he spotted the fleeting looks being sent towards his boyfriend. With the exception of Puck who was blatantly staring, even going as far as to wink at Sam when he met his eyes. </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to having a matching hickey for my glasses.” The accompanying smirk that went with his words sent Sam over the edge as he pulled the pale boy’s chair closer and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.</p><p>‘I can give you much more than just that.” He said, nipping the delicate flesh under his jaw and growling again at the resulting gasp that was barely muffled.</p><p>When he repeated the action, all jealously disappeared as he listened to the boy’s giggles which he didn’t even try to hide as he cuddled closer to Sam’s chest.</p><p>A soft smile overtook the jock’s face as he tightened his grip, his grin only widening when he received a soft pair of lips on his cheek in return. He made the promise right then and there that he would do just about anything to elicit that noise from his boyfriend again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and take time to appreciate how pure this relationship could have been.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>